Marry Me, Onee-chan!
by zuryuteki
Summary: Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berumur 9 tahun melamarmu setelah menghadapi Ujian Tulis untuk kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Pertama-mu? Shock? Tentu saja. Lalu bagaimana jika Lucy mengalami kejadian seperti itu? Apa responnya ya? Read this!/One-shoot/Mind to Review?


Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, matahari dengan semangatnya menyinari kota Magnolia. Tapi, berbeda dengan suasana para murid kelas 3 SMP di beberapa sekolah yang sedang mengikuti Ujian Tulis di hari Senin yang cerah ini. Dan berbeda lagi dengan gadis manis berambut pirang terlihat siap menghadapi Ujian Tulis yang akan dilaksanakannya.

"Kartu ujian, papan dada, pensil, penghapus...YOOOSH! Aku siap!" teriaknya sambil memandang puas tas yang tergeletak dikasur.

**Marry Me, One-chan!**

**One-shoot**

**Fairy Tail **** Hiro Mashima**

**Present**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gajeness, Alur kecepatan (maybe), and Many More.**

_Di ruang kelas 2-C tepatnya ruang 06_

"Sial! Kenapa anak kelas 1 dan 2 harus diliburkan sih!? Yang benar saja!"

"_Gi-hee_...aku tak peduli dengan itu, asalkan aku dapat contekan nantinya."

"Juvia akan membantu Gray-_sama_!"

"Gajeel! Kau harus bersikap jujur!"

"Kau tak akan kesulitan jika semalam belajar dengan rajin."

_Author_ turut berduka cita karna banyaknya keluhan pelajar yang terabaikan(?) karna _Author_ sendiri pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Para penghuni ruang 06 masih ada yang sedang berbincang seperti tadi, kemudian ada yang belajar dengan rajin, ada yang bermain petak umpet(?) dan lain sebagainya. Sampai seorang gadis pirang masuk kekelas mereka.

"_Ohayou, minna_!"

"_Ohayou_, Lu-_chan_! Kau terlihat bersemangat meskipun hari ini sedang ujian tulis, _sasuga da ne_!"

"_Ohayou_ Lucy, aku menunggu contekanmu!"

"Gray_-sama_, biarkan Juvia yang mencontekimu! _Ohayou_ Lucy-_san_!"

"_Ohayou_ Lucy."

"_Gi-hee. Bunny Girl_, pastikan kau mencontekiku."

Dan seperti yang kalian tau, ternyata nama gadis pirang itu adalah Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. Memang dari banyaknya siswa siswi SMP Magnolia, hanya Lucy yang terlihat santai saja ketika Ujian Tulis, karna ia memang siswi terpintar. Tak lama kemudian, tepat pukul 7 pagi, bel berbunyi nyaring tanda siswa dan siswi harus memasuki kelas untuk mengikuti Ujian Tulis, para pengawas pun mulai memasuki ruangan yang sudah ditentukan.

"_Hai,_ _minna_. Silahkan taruh tas kalian didepan, siapkan peralatan dan berdo'a sebelum ujian!" ucap seorang pengawas berumur setengah abad yang memasuki kelas Lucy _dkk_, sambil membawa anak kecil kira-kira berumur 9 tahun.

"_Hai, sensei_!" teriak murid serempak.

Mereka semua meletakkan tas mereka ke depan kelas kemudian menyiapkan alat tulis dan berdo'a sesuai perintah pengawas mereka. Setelah pembagian lembar jawaban dan soal, semua murid dengan serius mengerjakan. Suasanapun hening sampai—

"Nenek! Aku ingin main!" teriak seorang anak berambut pink berusia 9 tahun yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah neneknya yang ternyata guru pengawas dari ruang Lucy _dkk_.

"Sssttt...ada ujian, Natsu duduk disini saja sama nenek." Katanya memperingatkan.

—Ya. Natsu Dragneel, adalah cucu dari pengawas diruang Lucy, pengawas tersebut bernama Grandine-_sensei _(A/N: Anggap saja Ibu Natsu bukan Grandine=3=). Karna ibu Natsu sedang keluar kota untuk berbisnis, Natsu dititipkan di rumah neneknya, tetapi karna Grandine sedang mengawasi anak sekolah yang sedang ujian, Grandine terpaksa membawa Natsu ikut mengawasi muridnya ke sekolah.

"Tapi nek, Natsu bosan." ucap Natsu dengan wajah cemberutnya, membuat para siswi yang hendak mengerjakan soal melihatnya menjadi gemas, tak terkecuali Lucy.

"Natsu menggambar saja di papan, ya?" kata nenek Natsu sambil memberikan sebuah kapur.

"_Hai_!" balasnya semangat.

Natsu terus mencoret-coret papan tulis berwarna hijau dan terlihat gambar-gambar yang tak seberapa bagus namun masih bisa ditebak apa yang digambarnya. Hingga ia menengok kebelakang dan tepat memandang Lucy yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal ujian tulis, ia meletakkan kapur yang ia pegang sedari tadi dan berlari ke arah Lucy yang sibuk mengerjakan soal.

"_Nee-chan_, mau main bareng?" ucapnya masih dengan wajah polos. Sedangkan Lucy masih setia dengan soal-soal di depannya tak menyadari kehadiran Natsu.

"Natsu! Jangan menggangu!" teriak nenek Natsu dari depan.

"Tidak nenek! Natsu hanya melihat!" balasnya yang juga berteriak.

Sedangkan Lucy yang baru menyadari kehadiran Natsu didepan mejanya hanya tersenyum sebentar kemudian kembali mengerjakan soal.

Entah kenapa, Natsu merasakan rasa bahagia secara tiba-tiba, rasa bosan yang terus bersamanya tadi menghilang entah kemana, semua itu ia rasakan ketika melihat Lucy. Natsu masih terus memandang Lucy, membuat yang dipandang penasaran dan sedikit risih, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"A-Ada apa Natsu?" ucapnya sambil meletakkan pensil yang sedari tadi menemaninya mencoret-coret lembar jawaban.

Sekilas mata Natsu terlihat berbinar-binar dan rona merah dipipinya, tapi kemudian ia meninggalkan Lucy dan berlari ke arah neneknya, Lucy hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli, setelah itu ia kembali ke soal-soal yang masih belum dijawab.

_Dret...dret...dret..._

Sontak semua menoleh kearah sumber suara, kesunyian dalam kelas itu menjadi ramai sementara karna Natsu yang menyeret kursi dari arah neneknya menuju ke Lucy.

"Natsu, kursinya mau dibawa kemana?" tanya nenek Natsu.

"Ke _onee-chan_." jawab Natsu.

Setelah Natsu berhasil sampai ke depan meja Lucy, ia langsung memposisikan kursinya kesamping Lucy duduk, kemudian ia duduk dengan manis disitu. Lucy yang terheran-heran melihat cucu dari _sensei_nya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Nee-chan_ namanya siapa?" tanya Natsu dengan senyum polosnya, membuat Lucy sempat salting dengan senyuman Natsu yang masih berumur 9 tahun itu.

"Lu-Lucy Heartfillia." jawab Lucy dengan rona tipis dipipinya.

"Luigi?" ulang Natsu

"Iie, tapi Lucy, Natsu," Lucy membenarkan namanya sambil tersenyum

"Luce?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Lucy menghadapi anak kecil yang satu ini, ia menahan nafasnya kemudian berteriak kecil ditelinga Natsu, "LUCY! LU-CY!" Natsu terlihat mengangguk-angguk meskipun _Author_ ragu ia tau atau tidak.

"Heartfillia-_san_, kau bisa mengabaikan Natsu. Tetap fokus ke soal-soal yang ada didepanmu _ne_," Tiba-tiba suara nenek Natsu mengagetkan Lucy, sontak ia kembali berkutat dengan soalnya.

Waktu terus berjalan, Natsu masih terus-terusan memandang Lucy, kadang ia bermain dengan tempat pensil milik Lucy, bahkan saat Gray—teman Lucy meminta contekan, Natsu pergi ke neneknya dan bilang bahwa ada yang menyontek Lucy, alhasil Gray terkena ocehan Grandine-_sensei_, dan Natsu hanya tertawa senang, begitu seterusnya sampai bel berbunyi nyaring tandanya para siswa dan siswi diharuskan mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban.

**XXX**

Saat melewati koridor sekolah dan ingin ke kantor pengawas, Natsu menyadari dan teringat akan suatu hal.

"Nenek, aku kembali keruang tadi sebentar, boleh?" ucap Natsu sambil menarik ujung rok Neneknya.

"Hmm? Untuk apa?" tanya Nenek Natsu.

Natsu melepaskan genggamannya dari ujung rok Neneknya kemudian tersenyum lebar dengan semburat tipis dipipinya "Ingin berbicara dengan Lucy...-_neesan _sebentar."

Nenek Natsu yang melihat cucunya baru pertama kali tidak rewel saat diajaknya ke Sekolah tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk "Nenek akan tunggu di ruang tadi, tau kan?" Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Natsu berputar arah menuju kelas Lucy, dengan senyum yang terpoles diwajah lucu nan tampannya, ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, ia baru menyadari sesuatu tentang perasaannya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senang dan berdebar sedari tadi, dan itu teringat ketika seorang siswa dan siswi yang tengah bergandengan tangan ketika ia pergi ke taman bermain kemarin, dan ketika ia bertanya pada Neneknya, ia mendapat jawaban bahwa mereka saling menyukai yang nantinya jika mereka saling percaya dan tak pernah berpisah mereka akan menjadi pasangan hidup untuk bisa bersama selamanya dalam arti lain menikah. Ketika Natsu mengingat-ingat perkataan Neneknya, tiba-tiba di perjalanan Natsu ke ruang Lucy, ia digoda oleh 3 murid perempuan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Wah kecil-kecil sudah manis dan tampan, siapa namamu?" ucap perempuan berambut pendek sebahu.

Dengan senyumnya yang polos Natsu menjawab, "Maaf _onee-san_, sebentar lagi aku akan punya istri! Jadi jangan goda aku, _ne!"_ kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan perempuan yang tengah shock mendengar jawabannya.

**XXX**

_Sementara di Ruang 06_

"Sial...sial...sial! anak kecil itu benar-benar sialan!" gerutu Gray.

"Sudahlah Gray, dia hanya anak kecil." Jawab Erza, perempuan dengan rambut merah.

"Gray-_sama_ tidak mau mencontek Juvia, Juvia sedih." Ucap Juvia, perempuan berambut biru bergelombang sambil mengigit sapu tangannya.

"_Gezz..._lebih baik kita cepat ke kantin aku sudah lapar." Ucap Gajeel pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ah, benar! Kalau begitu...Lu-_chan_! Kau ikut kita ke kantin?" teriak Levy, perempuan berambut biru pendek dengan bando memanggil Lucy dari ambang pintu.

"Kalian pergi saja dulu. Aku ingin beres-beres!" jawab Lucy yang juga berteriak.

Dan akhirnya, Levy _dkk_ memutuskan ke kantin terlebih dahulu, saat Lucy ingin menyusul teman-temannya, tiba-tiba...

"Luce!" teriak Natsu dari ambang pintu kemudian berlari menghampiri Lucy.

Lucy ber-_sweatdroop_ mendengar panggilan Natsu yang terdengar seperti memanggil teman sebayanya. "Se-Setidaknya tambahkan _nee-san_ diakhir namaku," Gumamnya. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi Natsu, "Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Luce...emmm...ituu...aku tau alasanku hari ini melihatmu terus-menerus, lalu lalu...aku ingin ka-kalau aku sudah besar berjanjilah untuk, me...me—"

"Ehh? Menyadari apa Natsu?"

"Ugh...jangan potong pembicaraanku Luce..."

"Eh...baiklah. Jadi?"

"ka-kalau aku sudah besar berjanjilah untuk, me...me...menikahlah denganku!" teriaknya kemudian tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"A-Ap—" belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada suatu kejadian yang membuat mata caramelnya semakin membelalak kaget.

.

.

.

_CUP!_

"A-Aku akan menepati janjiku! Kau juga harus menepatinya! Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa, Luce-_neesan_!" teriak Natsu dari kejauhan. Tanpa Lucy ketahui, Natsu masih dengan setianya tersenyum dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Sedangkan...Lucy? Mematung di kelas sendirian, sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'Apa yang terjadi?' secara terus menerus. Bagaimana tidak? Natsu yang tiba-tiba berbicara tentang hal menikah—_iie_ sebelumnya Natsu berbicara tentang menyadari sesuatu bukan? Bahkan sebelum pergi ia sempat mencium Lucy tepat dibibir, yang membuatnya shock adalah ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut oleh anak berusia 9 tahun yang mengatakan ingin menikah dengannya!? Yang benar saja! Lucy dengan perlahan duduk kembali di kursi ujiannya, masih dengan wajah shock ia memegang bibirnya. Tapi tak beberapa lama entah sadar atau tidak, mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat. Oh ayolah, meskipun memang Natsu masih berumur 9 tahun, Lucy memang sudah terpesona sejak Natsu pertama kali datang kekelasnya, dan tak tau mengapa, didalam hatinya ia menyukai perjanjian yang terkesan singkat namun manis. Rupanya ia harus dengan sabar menunggu Natsu sudah tumbuh dewasa lalu melamarnya, sebelum ia menjadi tua dan menjadi milik orang lain bukan?

"Benar-benar anak bodoh...Bilang saja kau menyadari kalau kau menyukaiku. Malah melamarku disaat masih kecil. Ya...jangan sampai kau mengingkarinya, Natsu."

**OWARI**

**AN: **Kyaaaaa...Kyaaaa! Yucchan bingung! Iya bingung! Padahal Yucchan pamit hiatus dan kembali ketika selesai _tour _Bali. Tapi sungguh, Yucchan pengen banget nge-_share_ _fanfic_ hari ini! Karna sudah bosan dengan soal-soal yang begitu membingungkan(?) jadi Yucchan nyempetin nge-_share _ini cerita. Sebenarnya ini dibikin waktu selesai Ujian Tulis dulu X3 tapi belum berani nge-_share_, karna ngerasa nih cerita maksa banget T_T tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, gapapalah, daripada membusuk di _folder_ OAO ohya! Lagi-lagi nih cerita terinspirasi dari temen Yucchan yang lagi ujian juga, tp dia terus-terusan dideketin sama cucu pengawas Yucchan XD, padahal waktu Yucchan pegang pipinya, dia malah uring-uringan T.T daaan jadilah _fanfic _ini! Hohohoho! Baiklah, sepertinya Yucchan terlalu banyak basa dan basi(?) Akhir kata Yucchan mohon _Review_ nya! Dan Yucchan bakal bales _Review_ kalian lewat PM! Oke-oke. _Sayounara~_

**Mind to Review?**

**Zuryuteki**


End file.
